What Gisbourne can offer
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Guy gives marian an ultimatum. ROBIN/MARIAN/GUY Please review.
1. Chapter 1

-1What Gisbourne can offer.

Summary: Gisbourne tells Marian what he can give her, compared to Robin Hood. And gives her a ultimatum. But what will she choose? Set during season 2

Marian had been sitting happily in her room, thinking about Robin. When Guy had burst through the her room door, anger placed everywhere on his face.

'Guy.' Marian stood, from her desk.

'Marian.' He answered coldly. 'I have been thinking…About you and Hood.'

'Guy?' Marian asked trying fake being confused.

'Do not toy with me Marian. I know that you still love him.' Guy said turning to face her and giving her a cold stare. Marian looked down at the ground.

'I do not understand how you can still love him after everything that he has done.' Guy stated. 'He can offer you nothing now. He's an outlaw.'

'Guy' Marian tried to interrupt but he held up his hand to silence her.

'All Hood can give you is a wet and dirty forest.' He turned to her and grabbed her by her arms tight. 'But I can give you so much more. A warm bed and roof over your head….I can give you Locksley.'

Marian looked up at Guy. 'Yes, the forest would be wet and dirty and cold, and…well not bad but it wouldn't be particularly great. But it would be with him.' Marian smiled. 'And I'd burn a thousand Locksley's to the ground if that thought could come true…even if just for one day.'

Guy scowled and pushed her away harshly. 'I can give you LOCKSLEY!' He bellowed turning away from her.

'Do you think Locksley's what I want!' Marian yelled to his back. 'Locksley wasn't my dream.' Marian paused. 'My dream was to be married to Robin, and have a family and live in Locksley…So you see Locksley wasn't my dream, it was part of it.' Marian stated.

Guy turned to her. 'I can give you that dream. We can be married and have a family and live in Locksley.' He pleaded with her.

'No you couldn't give me that dream.' Marian whispered.

'Why?' He asked bitterly.

Marian looked at him. 'Because your not Robin.' She whispered. Guy slapped her.

'I will give you a choice Marian. Marry me or die.' He then walked out of the room.

Marian fell to the floor, tears were forming in her eyes. She had to get out of here. She to get to Robin.

She looked out into the corridor and saw that it was empty. Quickly she ran down the corridors and into the courtyard and towards the stables. She saddled her horse and trotted off towards the forest.

She reached the meeting spot quickly. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Then waited patiently for Robin. She whistled again after a few moments.

'Impatient are we not.' A voice said from behind her.

She turned to see Robin walking up to her smiling. But the smile soon faded when he saw her worried expression.

'Marian what's wrong?' He asked helping her down from the horse.

'Guy has given me an ultimatum. Marry him or die.'

Robin's eyes widened in shock. 'Then you will stay here then. You cannot go back to the castle not now.'

'Robin my father.' Marian stated.

'We'll will go to Nottingham tomorrow and get him out. Marian please you cannot go back to the castle. Remember what happened the last time you got engaged to Gisbourne.' he said moving his hand down over her scar. 'It can't loose you.' Robin pleaded.

Marian smiled and nodded. 'As long as we go and get my father.' Robin nodded in agreement and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

WGCO – 2

Marian and Robin were in Nottingham Market she had stayed in the forest the night before with Robin and it felt perfect. Like it was meant to be. The other outlaws were position throughout the market watching. Robin had wanted to keep Marian close, knowing Gisbourne would not let her go lightly. He had wanted her to stay in the camp, but she would have none of it, and after all long hearty argument, she had gotten her way.

They were standing in one of the alley ways, hoods hiding their faces. Marian had Robin's cloak on as she didn't have a hooded top.

'Right this way' Robin said and began heading to another back alley way, Marian jogged to catch up with him and stayed close by. She would never admit it but she was scared at what Gisbourne might do. Robin led her into the castle through one of the many ways they had found. She quickly led him to her fathers room. They were jogging down the hall way when they heard Gisbourne's voice. Robin quickly pulled Marian into a tight gap, and pressed himself against her to hide her better. His arms over her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't looking though, he was too busy watching for Gisbourne to pass. She was so close to him. She could hear him breathing, she liked being here, she would have to thank Gisbourne one day, for giving her this moment. She eyed him up and down smiling and when she looked back up to his face, he was looking at her smirking. She blushed knowing that she had been caught.

'Come on' Robin said taking her hand and began continuing to her fathers room

They finally reached the door and Marian threw it open. Her father lay in bed asleep and jumped when the door was thrown open.

'Father we've come to take you away' Marian said and helped her father get ready.

Soon they were walking as fast as they could towards the exit. Robin had arranged for a man to take Edward to a town a days ride from here where he had a sister. They reached the market having been undetected. Robin whistled and the rest of the gang followed behind making sure no-one was following. Back in the forest the cart and man waited as Marian said goodbye to her father. Edward turned to Robin.

'Look after her.' He asked and Robin nodded. Edward climbed on the cart and with one last smile at his daughter he left. Marian sighed sadly and Robin noticed. He waked over and grabbed her in hug.

'He safe now' He whipered.

'I know I am just going to miss him' She whispered into Robins chest.

They broke and began walking back to the camp hand in hand.

Not knowing that they were being watched by jealous eyes.


End file.
